The present invention relates generally to machining devices, and particularly to a simple method and apparatus for setting workpieces to be machined and then machining the workpieces in a consistent, accurate and economical manner.
In using mutually abutting surfaces of two workpieces, it is often necessary that the surfaces be clean, smooth and parallel to each other. In addition, in repetitive manufacturing processes requiring the machining of workpieces, the workpieces often will not be of consistent length so that the amount of material to be removed from each workpiece by the machining process will either differ or the workpiece or machining head must be adjusted to accommodate the differing workpiece lengths each time a workpiece is gripped for machining. Further, in gripping workpieces in clamping means, such as in the tapered jaws of chuck devices, the workpieces are drawn into the chuck by differing amounts (depending upon the size, temper and material of the workpieces) by the jaws of the chuck as the jaws tighten on the workpieces. This also tends to present different length portions of workpieces to the machining tool, again requiring individual adjustment of each workpiece before it is presented to the machining tool. Such adjustment procedures are costly in that they require substantial time and effort.
The problem of accurately preparing the mating surfaces of workpieces has generally involved machining processes in which each workpiece is separately machined in a lathe or a milling machine, for example. This, of course, requires that each workpiece be mounted, secured, machined, released and then removed from the lathe or milling machine before the workpieces are ever mounted in apparatus adapted to place them together. Such a process, again, involves a substantial amount of time, which time is translated into substantial dollar cost figures.
What is needed in the art of preparing workpiece surfaces to be used in abutting relation is an inexpensive device that will automatically, accurately set or position two workpieces for machining purposes after the workpieces have been secured in the clamping devices of apparatus employed to place the workpieces in abutting relationship, the automatic set being accomplished regardless of any differences that might exist in the lengths of the workpieces or of different length portions extending from the workpiece clamping devices.